A conventional display system displays an image on a display module such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal panel, electro-luminescence panel, and a plasma display panel. To this end, the display system includes a driving device that operates in response to video data or video signals from a video information source. The driving device of the display system drives the display module in response to the video signals or the video data.
In the display device, a key-switch is used to allow a user to input a power-on command or a power-off command. The key-switch is classified into a pressing type, a touch type, and a conversion type. These types of the key-switches are activated only when a portion of a human body contacts them.
Therefore, when the user intends to turn on or off the display system, he/she should accurately presses, touches, or converts the key-switch installed at a predetermined location. This is troublesome for the user.